Poppy North
Poppy is a made vampire and the soulmate of her old best friend, James Rasmussen. She died in the Secret Vampire of cancer. She however was changed into a vampire. She is currently with Circle Daybreak. The Secret Vampire Poppy is first introduced in the Secret Vampire, the first instalment of the Night World Series. On the first official day of summer, Poppy faints in her kitchen. Her mother, brother, and childhood best friend, James Rasmussen are present. When she comes to, her mother calls the doctor much too Poppy's dismay. Later she is brought to the hospital where the doctors pull her mother out of the room to tell her and her husband (Poppy's step father) Poppy's diagnoses. Little do they know Poppy eardrops on them and hears the crushing news: She has cancer. She is diagnosed with a rare form of the disease that the doctors say they will not be able to cure. Later that night, Poppy who is still in the hospital, is visited by James. He then reveals his secret that Poppy always knew he had, but was never sure what. He tells her that he is a vampire. Believing that he is lying, Poppy becomes very angry. However she is shocked when he proves to her that he is indeed a lamia. He convinces Poppy that she needs to become a vampire to live, even though this goes against what he too told his mother and father earlier. Reluctantly Poppy accepts the idea and the two friends exchange blood. Poppy loves exchanging blood with James, as it opens his mind to hers. Later Poppy convinces her mother and doctor to let her out of the hospital because she knows she will die and would rather it be in her home, although she does not intend to die but rather become a made vampire. Soon her brother Phil learns about the existence of vampires and that Poppy wants to be one. He makes Poppy angry with James, thus halting their exchange of blood. James later confronts Phil about this and explains the process and how now Poppy is in danger of becoming a ghoul. The process continues and eventually Poppy dies a peaceful death in her bed, with her favourite music candles and pyjamas. James uses mind control so that when the funeral service arrives they will not cut her open and she is taken away. After her funeral James and Phil come and dig her up. Inside her casket, Poppy is now a fully made vampire. At the sight of Phil she attempts to attack Phil but is stopped by James. She is then put in James’s car and they begin the trip to his apartment. On the way she attacks a man on the streets. She is once again stopped before she can kill him. After she begins to think rationally again she realizes that she and James are soulmates. James has to leave to make sure his cousin Ash does not come to his apartment. While he is out Ash shows up and discovers Poppy. He is able to persuade her to believe that being there is a danger to James and that he can take her out of town to protect her from the Night World and also to keep James safe. Not wanting James to be hurt, Poppy agrees to go with Ash, but not before leaving James a note. Poppy goes with Ash and the two ends up in Las Vegas. Ash takes her to his cousin’s house, where Poppy meets Thea and Blaise Harman. She then feeds from Thea, afraid of revealing herself as a made vampire. Ash then takes her out on the town. When Poppy won’t answer to Ash's come on's, he takes her to Thierry Descouerdres solstice party. James and Phil, who left to save Poppy once they realized she was gone, arrive to hear her telepathically screaming for help. They save her from Ash, who reveals that he never intended to reveal her to the party and that they should check their family tree, then leaving. James realizes that Phil and Poppy are 'lost witches' and that Poppy and Phil are both allowed knowing about the Night World. Phil returns to the human world, but Poppy and James go to find Poppy's biological father as he is their witch side. The book ends with them leaving to find him. Daughters of Darkness In Daughters of Darkness Poppy is not mentioned specifically, but Quinn mentions to Ash that James illegally created a vampire. Soulmate Poppy is at Thierry Descouedres mansion once again. This time with all of the other characters and is introduced to Hannah. IMGhttp://i186.photobucket.com/albums/x189/SANDTEMARI_2007/Night%20World/Poppy1.jpg[/IMG]